Rise of the Harbringer
by LastofTheTimeGoats
Summary: Side story of Falling from the Sky


Day 632; Tars 32nd, 6032 Star-date: 14:22:16

Epsilon Capital Tower, Officers sector: Floor 230

 _These events take place 3,631 Earth years before the Prehistoric Era._

Lieutenant Valentine strode down the bland hallway of the tower in a mix of haste and eagerness. She was under direct orders to present the documents folded underneath her arm to the Lieutenant Colonel without any delay. She hadn't looked inside the vanilla folder, or even so much as considered what was inside it. But deep down, she knew; it couldn't be good. Commander Robert had not only requested she deliver the documents personally, but also to return them to the commander as soon as the colonel was finished with them. Despite all the formalities however, Ms. Valentine was very, very nervous. This would be the second time she's ever seen the colonel. The first time was at his address to the battalion. She remembered him as a young man, no older than twenty. Rumors were fluttering all around the battalion that he'd been in the military since he was sixteen. By either several miracles or an unimaginable sacrifice, the Lieutenant Colonel had climbed his way through the ranks. No solider in the Aeronautics Militia had ever done anything like it before. And now here she was, standing outside the colonel's door. _Lieutenant Steeleman_ was etched into the brass plaque just above his door handle. Seemed very plain for a man of his stature. Ms. Valentine smoothed her hair. She brushed the wrinkles out of her uniform, adjusted her skirt, and then knocked twice on the door. She heard something behind the door, almost like someone muttering. She knocked again. "Come in! I said come in!" Ms. Valentine opened the door as fast as she could. A record was spinning around on a nearby phonograph. What sounded like smooth jazz flowed easily across the room. In the center of the room was a wooden desk, and a chair behind it, facing the floor to ceiling window on the far wall. Ms. Valentine saw a figure seated in the chair. Without turning to her, the man stood. He walked over to the player and lifted the needle. A few moments of silence had passed. "Well? What is it you want?" Ms. Valentine stiffened, her body paralyzed with fear and respect. "S-Sorry to bother you s-sir. I have s-some urgent documents from the Commander. He says they require your immediate attention." The room seemed to darken, and Ms. Valentine could hardly make out the Colonel. The Colonel moved across the room to the other side of his desk, and flicked the light switch. Lieutenant Valentine finally caught a look at his face. He was certainly young, his face without a trace of hair. His bangs had been parted in a solemn manner. The strangest part about his face was his eyes. His eyes shone a deep brown. Partially entranced, she didn't hear the colonel talking to her. "Lieutenant. Lieutenant!" She shook herself. Breaking eye contact, she began to stare straight ahead. She handed the documents to him. "These are the documents sir." Without further hesitation, the colonel took the files. "What is this Lieutenant?" He opened the folder, and began scanning the documents. "Oh. This again." He stopped reading, and then handed the folder back to her. She paused, not sure if she should take them. "Sir, you haven't read the documents. The Commander says they're very important." The young man looked at her, somewhat annoyed. "Firstly, ma'am. I've already read these files. And my answer is still no. Secondly, since you're essentially my right hand woman, you'd better call me Percy or Mr. Steeleman if you must." Ms. Valentine shook. Talk among the other female flyers was the Colonel was as mysterious as he was dashing, a true genuine firecracker. The more you heard about him, the less you knew. He was greatly _admired_ among the girls, and even some of the guys. She tried to steady her breathing. The colonel had sat back down in his seat. "Miss Valentine, are you alright?" She straightened. "Yes sir, I m-mean Mr. Steeleman. It's just-" She stopped herself. "Permission to speak freely sir?" The colonel nodded. "Granted. As long as I can call you Miss Valentine?" She relaxed more. "How did you do it? How'd you make it so far so quickly? I've served in the force for two years, and I'm considered the top of my class. But earning your ranking in less than 5 years is unheard of." The colonel chuckled. He opened his cabinet, and removed a tall bottle filled with clear fluid, probably vodka. "I'm not entirely sure you want to know. But I'll tell you if you join me for a drink." She shook her head. "I don't drink sir." He shrugged. "I don't either really. This is volcanic spring water." He poured her a glass.


End file.
